All I Ever Wanted
by moonfirefairy
Summary: One kiss,one touch could change her life forever.When Rogue meets a handsome Cajun by the name of Remy LeBeau,he makes her realize that there is more to love than being able to touch.


_**All I Ever Wanted**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**My Cajun Rescuer **_

A teenage girl with unusual white-streaked brown hair walked quickly down a dark alleyway, keeping her head down, avoiding the gazes of a couple of dangerous-looking men.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. Rogue gasped and tried to punch the man, but he was gripping her wrists too tightly. "Let me go!" She yelled. The man spun her around so that he was facing her. A bald muscular man grinned at her, to reveal yellowing cracked teeth. Rogue grimaced as he leant towards her and she could smell the strong scent of tobacco. Another man walked over and held her by the neck.

"Scream and I'll snap your pretty neck," He hissed.

"Now dat won't be necessary."

The man spun around to see a young man whose face was concealed by shadows, but even in the darkness they could see his red on black eyes burning with anger.

"Put de fille down, Garçons," He told them, walking forwards. Rogue gasped. He was gorgeous with shoulder-length brown hair, an amazing figure and those burning red eyes.

"Or what?" One of the men asked, squeezing Rogue's neck tightly. She gasped, struggling to breathe.

"Or deal with me," He replied, pulling out a playing card. It began to glow pink with sparks of energy crackling around it. The men gasped and dived out of the way as the mysterious guy hurled the card at them. Rogue fell to the ground and watched as the card hit a trash can and exploded. Her emerald green eyes widened with shock.

"Let's get out of here!" The men yelled and ran off. Rogue's rescuer grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What's a fille like y' doing here at dis time of night?" He asked. Rogue smiled slightly.

"Just been shopping," She replied in her southern drawl. "And who mahte yah be?" Remy grinned back. "De name be Remy LeBeau. Can Remy escort y' home?" He held his arm out to her. Not thinking straight, Rogue linked arms with him and they started to walk down the street.

"Remy, can ah ask yah something?" Rogue asked. Remy looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"Sure t'ing, Chéri," He replied. Checking that no one was around, Rogue whispered, "Are yah a mutant?" Remy stared at her with his hypnotizing eyes.

"Why do you ask questions dat you already no de answer too?" He said, smirking slightly. "Remy assumes dat you are too." He nodded at her gloves. Rogue sighed.

"Ah guess so," She mumbled. Remy lifted up her chin with his gloved hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"What do you mean by dat?" He asked, his lips inches away from hers.

"My powoahs are more lahke a curse than a gift," She replied, her voice a whisper. "Ah can't touch because of mah mutation." Remy felt a wave of pity for the girl.

"Now dat is too bad," He said, causing her to grin.

"Bad luck, Swamp Rat," She told him. Remy's lips curved into a smirk.

"Aw, you got a pet name for Remy already," He replied. Rogue laughed. "So where do you live?" Remy asked.

"The Xavier Institute," She replied.

"Where is dat?"

Rogue smiled and said, "Ah'll get a cab." She began to walk away when Remy grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"At least tell me your name before you leave poor Remy on his own," He said in a husky voice. Rogue pressed one finger on his soft lips.

"Rogue," She replied. "Mah name is Rogue." And with that, she strode off into the darkness.

The next morning, Rogue woke up to find her roommate Kitty Pryde chatting loudly on her cell phone to her boyfriend Piotr Rasputin. Rogue groaned and shielded her eyes from the sunlight that was pouring through the window.

"Ooh, Rogue's like awake," Kitty said into her cell phone. "Gotta go! Love you too, Piotr!" And she hung up.

"Why do yah have tah talk tah Piotr so early in the mornin' when his room is just down the hall!" Rogue groaned. Kitty just grinned and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning to you to, sunshine," She said chirpily and practically skipped out of the room. Rogue groaned and placed her pillow over her head. An image of Remy LeBeau floated unwillingly into her head. Why was she still thinking about him? She had a wonderful boyfriend and she was lying in bed thinking about another guy? What was wrong with her? Starting to get angry, she climbed out of bed and pulled on a dark green tank top, black jeans, a black jacket and her black leather gloves. After she had brushed her hair and applied some make-up she left the room that she shared with Kitty and made her way down the hall to Bobby's room. Without even thinking about knocking, she opened the door to see her boyfriend Bobby Drake sitting on his bed and kissing the new student Lorna Dane. Rogue gasped, causing Bobby and Lorna to spring apart.

"Er…Rogue, it's not what it looks like!" He said quickly. Rogue was about to slap him when Lorna beat her to it.

"You bastard!" She snapped. "You said it was over between you and her! You said you two had split up before a came! Rogue's my friend and I would have never done this if I knew that you where still seeing her!" With an angry yell, she left the room, her long green hair flying. Rogue was fixed on the spot, tears running down her cheeks.

"How could you?" She whispered and, not giving Bobby a chance to break her heart even more, she fled.

She ran all the way out of the mansion, out of the gates and down the street, not stopping until she bumped into someone. She was blinded by her tears that she didn't even see who it was until the person said in a thick Cajun accent, "Bonjour, Chéri." Rogue gasped and wiped away her tears to see Remy LeBeau stood before her.

"Quelle est la matière, amoureux?" He asked gently, not knowing if she spoke French or not. A small smile played on her lips. _Two can play the French game, _she thought. _Anything to take mah mind off that cheating scumbag._

"Je suis juste dérangé à l'heure actuelle," She replied, remembering some stuff from French class.

"Pourquoi?" Remy said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Rogue shook her head, ignoring the fact that tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Rogue, you can tell Remy," He said, changing back to English.

"It doesn't matter!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "Why should ah matter? Why should anyone care about mah? Ah'm nothin' but trouble!" Remy grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"That ain't true, Rogue," He told her. "Remy bets a lot of people care about you. Remy knows dat he does." Despite her anguish, she smiled. "Let Remy buy you some coffee." Rogue nodded and Remy led her down an alleyway and into a small but beautiful square.

"Wow," She gasped, taking in the surroundings. Remy nodded and took her into a cute little French coffee shop.

"Not many people know about dis little place," He told her as they sat down at a table by the window. "Remy is glad he found it. He comes here to t'ink a lot." Normally, Rogue would have teased him, but she remained quiet.

"Chéri, why you so down?" Remy asked. "Remy hates seeing a fille upset. It breaks his heart." Rogue looked up, a smirk on her face.

"Is that so, Swamp Rat?" She drawled. "Well, yah can cheer mah up by buying mah a hot chocolate and a muffin." Remy nodded, looking amused, and made his way over to the counter. He returned minutes later with Rogue's hot chocolate and muffin and a coffee for himself.

"Rogue, Remy was wonderin' if y' had a real name," He said quietly, not meeting her gaze. Rogue sighed and put down her hot chocolate.

"Nobody apart from the people in mah old lahfe know mah name," She replied. "Ah only tell the people that ah trust the most." She noticed his hurt expression and said, "Mah name is Marie D'ancanto." Remy smiled and took her gloved hands in his.

"Marie, what would you say if Remy asked you out on a date?" He asked. She leant over the table and whispered, "Oui." Remy's grin grew wider.

A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? R & R!

Next chapter: Rogue and Remy go on a date.


End file.
